


storms

by sosojiwa



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I promise, M/M, all the characters aside from melchi and mo are referenced fyi, edited for better wordflow and sentence structure, idk how to tag, originally written after an all nighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosojiwa/pseuds/sosojiwa
Summary: in which melchior and moritz discover their love for each other in the wake of a storm.(or something.)





	storms

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids!!  
> this was a piece i wrote for my girlfriend a few months ago but uh we split so this doesn’t exactly hold the same sentimental value it once did  
> this is probably my favourite thing of all the things ive written so i hope you all like it as much as i do!!

Melchior would be lying through his lips if he were to tell anyone he were incredibly fond of the rain, though it’s not like he would be telling the truth, either, if he claimed that he hated it. The rain was soothing enough if it fell in peaceful sheets over the city, the gloomy clouds they fell from keeping the world dim— and yet still so beautiful. It was nice background noise, he found, to hear the droplets fall upon the roof above his head as he formed his thoughts into written words, an odd sense of calm being instilled into him as his bedroom became full of the scent of the rain-soaked earth and the gentle sound of the rain.

He most certainly didn’t mind being caught out in a light drizzle (he would much rather be indoors, though) and having the water droplets catch on his brown locks, the sound of the rain differing from how it sounded when he was keeping to himself in the solidarity of his bedroom.

It brought a twinge of happiness to him to watch those around him interact with the rain.

Ilse would happily jump into any puddle she saw formed on the sidewalk and as she did so laughed, a sense of rejuvenation and childishness finally present in her melodious laugh. Moritz would become overjoyed and laugh happily at the prospect that it was raining, elation growing as Melchior, too, would laugh and end up running after him in the rain. Hänschen would seem to stick to any spot of cover he could find to avoid the rainfall, whilst Ernst would sigh and shake his head at the blonde, a small smile scribbled on his face as he walked unfrightened through the rain.

It was interesting, he found, that everybody around him seemed to react to the rain in their own little ways.

However, Melchior didn’t understand how Moritz seemed to be absolutely smitten by thunderstorms, how the boy seemed to sit by the window and stare in awe at the angry clouds and watch as they spat out their plasmic beams and release their deafening cries. He was much like Ilse in the sense they both were drawn to the rain, though the only difference between their taste in storms was that Ilse favoured simple rainstorms, whilst Moritz was more inclined to heavy thunderstorms.

Despite the fact he would often hear his peers theorize that his mind was similar to a raging storm, constantly spitting out remarks and combining together into massive clouds of thought and ideas that would eventually be rained out into one of his many journals, he thoroughly despised the absolute chaos of the more violent rainstorms. He wasn’t exactly terrified of the sound of thunder and the blinding cracks of lightning, per se, but they were enough to make him flinch and want to just sleep through the entire storm (which would rarely happen, for the harsh noises of nature kept him awake).

He often wondered why he was like this, when a majority of the people around him seemed to be so absorbed in the rain whenever it would poke around in their little town. Many would go out and wander about in the rain; he knew all too well that Wendla and Ilse would get lost in the rain and later each other until the sky had turned dark; Ernst would undoubtedly visit the Rilow household, veiled under the lie of going to study with the eldest son, and spend the day talking with him, occasionally reassuring the boy that the rain would pass eventually and the sun would shine again.

As for Moritz? Well, Melchior actually didn’t know what Moritz did whenever rainfall “blessed” their town.

He did know, however, that Moritz always seemed to insist on a sleepover when a storm was brewing— and it was quite unfortunate for poor Melchior, who couldn’t bring himself to say no despite his disdain for thunderstorms.

Today, he found, was no exception. The soft rustling of the withering leaves on the tree outside of Melchior’s window had eventually picked up until the sound became harsh and no longer pleasant to listen to due to the winds that loved to accompany the rain. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain falling onto the tiled roof had evolved into obnoxiously loud downpour that Moritz easily found solace in, while Melchior could only try to relax himself as much as his friend.

Moritz had occupied himself at Melchior’s desk, contentedly staring out of the window despite the fact that the hour was now nearing midnight, simply watching the way the clouds decided release their sadness, too uncaring to see if the world below wanted to deal with them or not. Melchior, on the other hand, lay in his bed, eyes rereading a passage he had scribbled in one of his older journals for what had seemed to be the millionth time that day. He found that the words still rang true to this day, despite the fact the had written them months ago.

He glanced up at Moritz, a small smile gracing his face. Yeah. The words he wrote were still certainly true.

“Moritz, it’s getting quite late. Care to take a change of clothes before we sleep?” asked the brunette finally, sitting up and gently tossing his journal across the room. The sound that resulted was muffled by the overwhelmingly angry rain that fell in waves from the sky, and he could only hope that the storm would pass during the night.

The boy perked his head up and turned to face his friend, “I’m comfortable, Melchi, even more so considering we have been blessed with a storm!” A small sigh left Melchior and he rolled his eyes, edging closer to the right side of the bed to allow room for Moritz to join him in bed, “I haven’t a clue as to how you manage find such joy in the chaos of the storms.” He was soon joined by the boy once he had blown out the lone candle on Melchior’s desk, the heavy rain outside quickly reducing Moritz to a sleepy mess, “They’re simply just... lovely. Good night, Melchior.”

“Good night.” 

Except Melchior did not have a good night, despite the fact he had the chance to sleep the night away with the comforting warmth of his best friend beside him. He so desperately wanted to have a good night, full of the sweetest dreams and the most pleasant of sleeps, only to wake up rejuvenated and relieved that the storm had passed. 

Though, none of that is what happened, for he couldn’t keep his eyes shut for more than ten minutes without hearing the low, intimidating growling of thunder outside. Beside him, Moritz slept peacefully, seemingly undisturbed by the wretched howls of the world outside, and Melchior couldn’t help but envy the state of bliss the noirette managed to reach whilst the world around him seemed to cry out in pain.

He hardly got any sleep that night (he wasn’t sure that he would’ve been able to, even if the storm not have been as violent as it chose to be, for there were already plenty of things on his mind that had been preventing him from sleeping as well as he should’ve been throughout the week). It’s not like he minded all too much now; the downpour had dulled down to a low noise to him (although, it would be amped up when the thunder decided to roar, eventually soothing back into taking a backseat in his ears) as he focused on the sleeping figure beside him.

Their bodies were meshed together in quite an awkward way, Melchior’s long legs interwoven with those of Moritz, a small shiver being sent up his spine when the boy would shift in his sleep and press a cold foot onto one of his bare legs. The brunette had quite a bit of space to spare, and yet, he chose to sleep closer to his friend and simply be able to, perhaps, bask in the chaotic beauty of the boy. All of the time Melchior hadn’t dedicated to his frivolous attempts of sleep were spent simply observing Moritz and the way his unruly curls would gently brush against the pillow each time his chest would slightly rise and the way he would shift and turn in his sleep.

The brunette could spend hours observing the unique beauty of his friend as if he were a skillfully sculpted greek statue without getting bored in the slightest. The boy was truly quite interesting, perhaps even as interesting as the inner working of a storm with the way he seemed to carry himself and change depending on who he was surrounded by. 

There was so much he wanted to say, yet couldn’t, funnily enough. Melchior Gabor, the boy who would always lunge at the chance to speak his mind, couldn’t even speak his mind to his best friend. He hated how he couldn’t bring himself to whisper the words that hung in the air between them during some of the small moments they had together, hated how he seemed so quick to grab his journal and write down the words he wanted to say to Moritz instead of actually saying them— it‘s even sillier that way, too, considering Moritz could just grab it and read up on his feelings at any given moment.

Melchior had finally fallen asleep at some point during the night, though, he hadn’t slept for long, considering the storm hadn’t calmed all too much in the time he had fallen into his dreamless slumber. Beside him, Moritz still lay peacefully asleep, a fact he was grateful for, simply because the boy deserved his rest— especially considering that there was quite a bit of stress weighing down his state of being. The brunette sat up slightly and stared out of his window until his vision became focused and less hazy, realizing that the sky outside had lightened slightly behind the thick threshold of gloomy clouds.

He carefully detangled his legs from those of Moritz, immediately missing the additional warmth the skin contact peppered onto his legs and fully sat up, yawning and glancing around his room, and then at Moritz. A small smile spread across his face as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest for but a moment, for the world decided to screech another one of it’s thunderous roars. He jumped slightly, hoping the motion wouldn’t stir Moritz.

“Melchior..?” 

Just his luck. With a sigh, he fell back down onto the bed and inched a bit closer to the boy, not responding. “Melchi, it’s quite early. What are you doing awake at such an hour?” asked Moritz once more, voice small and full of sleepiness, words slurring together in a way that brightened Melchior’s mood slightly. 

“I could ask you the same thing, dear Moritz. Go back to sleep,” replied the brunette after a moment of simply letting the heavy rain (which had finally began to give up on relentlessly lashing out at the earth below) fill the air between them, yawning soon after the words left his lips. Perhaps he himself should listen to his own request, for the little amount of sleep he had gotten wasn’t exactly his friend right now.

“If... only if you sleep, too? You sound quite tired yourself, Mel—“ Moritz’s sentence remained unfinished, a yawn escaping his lips before he could even finish. The brunette could only put on a tired smile and lazily tangle his legs up with the noirette’s once again and shifting around until he found a position he was comfortable in sleeping with. 

“Rest well, Moritz.” He murmured, only to be met with a sleepy hum from the noirette in response, to which he could only lightly chuckle at and finally shut his own eyes, the downpour outside dulling down as he focused on the sound of the noirette’s breathing instead. It took the brunette much longer to fall asleep than the boy beside him, although, he couldn’t complain when he finally found solace in slumber once more, the violent storm outdoors and the calm storm beside him being forgotten as he slept.

He awoke to the wafting scent of cake and roasted meat, a small indication that his mother had one of her little luncheons with a few of the other mothers in the neighborhood, the sound of a light drizzle’s pitter-patter upon the roof and the missing bit of warmth to his left. A small frown settled onto his face as he groggily pushed himself to sit up— had Moritz taken his leave without even waking him to say goodbye? 

He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at his desk, only to see a platter of his mother’s ever famous sandwiches and cakes (which were undoubtedly leftovers from his mother’s luncheon) sitting atop it. Even more apparent than the platter of food upon his desk was the fact that Moritz had actually chosen to occupy himself at the worn mahogany space like he had the night before, although this time, the boy hadn’t chosen to bide the time watching the clouds cry—

“Melchi, would you like to know something?”

—he had chosen to bide his time reading through the journal Melchior had carelessly discarded onto the floor the night prior, a fact which worried the brunette beyond belief. He couldn’t bring himself to respond to his friend, who had set the journal down on the desk and turned to face him, face full with emotions that Melchior couldn’t quite decipher.

“I, um, busied myself with reading your journal— obviously— and I’m... quite honestly, at a loss for words?” the boy winced moments after the words left his lips, for he was painfully aware of how that phrasing may have came across to Melchior, “Er— I believe myself to be nowhere near as wonderful as the me you seem to describe. I hadn’t even thought it to be possible for someone to view me in such a light, you know?

“I hardly find myself as attractive or nearly as is, and it’s just much more difficult to believe myself to be those things to the extent you believe me to be. I don’t believe—“ (he grabbed the journal and quickly flipped around the pages until he found one he believed to suit what he wanted to say) “—that my laughter ‘sounds even more melodious than the sweet chirping of the morning birds on an early spring day’, or that I ‘look as if I were one of the gods that the ancient people of Greece placed all their faith in and worshiped whole-heartedly, for someone of such high-caliber deserves nothing less than the best’. 

“Melchi, I hadn’t once thought it was possible for someone to wield words in a way like you have managed, for despite all of the disbelief I have placed in myself. But this? This has made me feel incredible, perhaps like your words have some ringing of truth to them?” Melchior found himself at a loss for words. He didn’t exactly know how he was to respond to that, and he certainly didn’t want to make the air between them reek of unnecessary tension due to his inability to form a coherent response. With a sigh, he stood, walking over to his desk and feeling as if he were about to crumble beneath Moritz’s gaze all the while. The noirette shifted in his seat once the brunette was beside him, and he tentatively reached a shaky hand up to brush a loose strand of Melchior’s hair from out of his face. 

The brunette took a deep breath and tilted his head, quickly capturing Moritz’s lips in a sweet kiss that took the noirette aback, for he certainly hadn’t been expecting that.  
“Melchior, I—“ the boy tried, practically shaking. Instinctively, Melchior took a step away from Moritz, about to blurt every single apology in the book in a frivolous attempt to make up for his impulsive action and the pages of admirative writing across his journal (though there was, much, much more strewn across his abundance of journals), although before he could, tears began to well in his eyes.

“I believe that I love you,” Moritz finished after a moment, a small smile blossoming on his face as he stood, walking toward the brunette and wrapping him in a warm embrace, “I wish I was better for you, I wish there wasn’t so much that hung unsaid in the air betwexnst us. I wish, I hope, I pray, I believe we will be happy together in the end.”

“I love you, Moritz.” the air between the two was still tense, but no longer with the plethora of odd, confusing emotions that had just hung over the two, no; this tension reeked of tenderness and love, something they both could get used to. As the clouds outdoors finally began to realize that everything would be alright and stopped its sorrowful weeping and as the sun reared its head once more as the once-gloomy clouds lazily drifted elsewhere in the sky, the storm of emotions that had just struck the boys began to bid them adieu as well, leaving clear skies and a bright future for them in it’s wake.

The realization that perhaps they were truly meant to be crept up on them rather quickly, and neither of them could argue otherwise without lying through their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact  
> toxic relationships arent healthy so dont fall into one of those!!
> 
> another fun fact  
> this was written in all lowercases so i went through and added in the proper capitalization
> 
> fun fact 3.0  
> im writing a hot abomination now because i looked through sa posts on tumblr (me no own a tumblr so me decided to tip my toe into that),, let me just say i laughed really hard when i saw like four people do the dialogue before my junk with some wack ass fonts  
> the sa fandom on tumblr is inspiring, let me tell you that fellas


End file.
